He's Delirious
by Jedikma
Summary: Anakin's view of Obi-Wan's relationship with Siri


Title: **He's Delirious!**

Author: Jedikma

Timeframe: 3 years pre-AtoC approximately

Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker

Genre: Humor/mush

A/N: This silly little story was written for a challenge. The challenge was to write a non-romantic mush story less than 1200 words.

Disclaimer: The usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

**He's Delirious!**

My Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in the doorway of my room looking most unlike himself. He was a disheveled mess! His hair looked as though he had just gotten out of bed and only combed his fingers through it. Actually, his hair looked as though someone else had combed their fingers through it. His clothes were wrinkled and askew and he had a suspicious looking pink smudge on the neckline of his tunic.

"Anakin?" he asked as he folded his arms across his chest and stared at me. "Did you have something to do with this?"

I looked at him in shock. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Master!"

"Anakin. I'm in no mood to play games. Only someone as mechanically inclined as you would know how to cripple a turbo lift in such a way that it would take several hours to repair. I just want to know what you hoped to accomplish by doing it?"

"_Look at him,"_ I thought. _"He is absolutely delirious!"_

"Master, I don't understand why you would think I would stop a turbo lift. I know I've played a few pranks in the past, but messing with a turbo lift could have serious consequences. Not to mention, it simply wouldn't be funny. Furthermore, I'm far to old to be pulling pranks."

"You have no idea how serious, Anakin!"

I gave him a good, hard, even look and wondered what he was implying. Then I started to add together his look with the thought of him being stuck in a turbo lift for a couple of hours...with someone.

That someone was female and by the look of the color of the smudge on his tunic I had a good idea who that female was...

"Really, Anakin, if you had an issue to take up with me, you didn't have to resort to such drastic measures." My Master began to say, but a strange feeling begin to leak around my Master's shields. One that I don't believe I ever sensed coming from him before and I wasn't sure how to describe it. Happiness? No stronger than that. Giddiness? Maybe. Euphoria? That may be the word I was looking for when I witnessed a broad grin spread across my Master's face.

I don't believe I have ever seen him look so completely goofy!

"Anakin, it's a shame it wasn't your doing, because I came here actually to thank you."

"Master?" I questioned in utter disbelief.

Master Obi-Wan let out a long happy...no, euphoric sigh. If I didn't know better I would say he was in love.

"I simply don't remember ever spending a more delightful time in a turbo lift. The last several hours were..." he paused trying to come up with the perfect word, but ended up with only, "wonderful!"

I must have suddenly looked like I felt, dumbfounded. That my Master would ever carry himself in such a foolish manner as to reflect a sense of being 'in love'. Indeed, he was floating on air! Sighing heavily and he truly had the silliest looking grin on his face. I didn't even know he could grin like that!

And he wanted to _thank_ me!

I started to consider what happened in that turbo lift and curiosity got the better of me. Maybe it was time I did confess. After all, Master Obi-Wan always found out everything I ever did, eventually. And there was no better time to tell all, than when he was happy and wanted to thank me.

The truth was, I did stop that turbo lift, but I didn't do it for a prank. I honestly did it for a really good reason. But perhaps I should explain, first.

To start, the Jedi have this Code about attachments. Basically, they're forbidden. My Master is nothing if not a strict follower of the Codes, but in this case he was denying the possibility of any feelings at all towards a particular blonde female Jedi and it was starting to cause problems in our Master/Padawan bond.

You may wonder why I just didn't try to talk to him about it. I did. But when I tried to bring up the subject, he brushed it away saying I had an over active imagination and that the last person he would even consider, even if he could, getting involved with was Master Siri Tachi.

I knew it wasn't my imagination and when Ferus Olin, Master Siri's Padawan, finally came to me one day complaining of the same situation, I knew that I was right and that something had to be done about it.

It all started out harmless enough. Master Obi-Wan and Master Siri would spend a great deal of time bickering and bantering whenever we all were all on missions together. Then their teasing began to change. It was clear to me they were out and out flirting. He would say something charming to her and she would gush. And vise versa. Then they started to call each other pet names. She would call him V-Obi and he in turn would call her O-Siri. When I pointed this out to my Master he just smiled and said it was an old joke that referred to a mission they went on together back when they were Padawans even younger than I am.

Okay, so maybe they were just being a little silly and reminiscing. I could handle that to a certain extent and so could Ferus, but as all things do the relationship began to progress. How can I put this any other way, except that sexual tension began to develop between them. That is when it started to become extremely uncomfortable for both Ferus and myself, especially when we were all together in the close quarters of a cruiser. It seems that when two people are in denial about how they feel about each other they tend to suppress their true feelings, but as their Padawans we quickly found out that those intense feelings are difficult to suppress completely and so they get pushed off if possible. Since we were their Padawans, those feelings got pushed off onto us.

Many times it happened without warning. All of a sudden I would find myself with a racing heartbeat and sweating profusely. It was bad enough that I was already a teenage boy with over active hormones, but then to have to be attacked by my Master's repressed sexual feelings, as well, got to be unbearable.

Ferus tried to talk me into talking to Master Obi-Wan and I explained to him it was nearly impossible to get to the subject with him. I asked Ferus to talk to his Master and he looked mortified. I guess if I were him I wouldn't want to approach Master Siri, either. That would take the kind of courage that neither of us had. The only other thought I had was if the two Masters found themselves stuck in close quarters for a period of time and couldn't force anyone else to absorb the overflow of their intense feelings and therefore they would have to face the truth.

When I saw Master Obi-Wan get on that turbo lift with Master Siri that morning, and I immediately assessed that they were alone, I quickly set to work disabling the device. Perhaps, the plan turned out to be successful. I simply had to know.

"Um, Master," I said. "I supposed I do have a confession to make." I started.

Master Obi-Wan suddenly turned serious. "I knew it! Anakin do you have any idea what trouble all this could cause?"

I groaned. He had baited me and now I was in a great deal of trouble. "Master, you have to let me explain-"

"There is no need, Anakin," he said. And the silly grin returned. His delirious mood was back. "I know the whole story, already. You see, Ferus actually approached Master Siri a couple of nights ago with his concerns." Master Obi-Wan laughed. "He's certainly brave. I'll give him that."

"So, then, I am to understand that you and Master Siri had a nice long talk?" I asked hopefully.

Master Obi-Wan laughed, a long happy laugh that implied that something more than just talk went on in that turbo lift. Oh, I was just dying to know.

"Tell me, Master, what exactly did happen with Master Siri?"

"Anakin," his laughter continued. "I'm a gentleman. I can't tell you that! Besides you are far too young and impressionable. Just know that Master Siri and I have come to a realization and an understanding and your discomfort will now come to an end."

"And I do apologize for any discomfort in the first place," he added.

"Thank you, Master," I said and I was glad to see him so happy. I suddenly wished I could see him like this more often.

As Master Obi-Wan turned to leave my room I had one last idea on how to get more information out of him. "And if you really want to show your appreciation, you can name the child after me. Boy or girl."

Master Obi-Wan just laughed all the louder. "Now you have let your imagination run away with you, Padawan."

His euphoric mood was not dimmed, however, and I really hoped it would last for a long, long time.

_fin_


End file.
